Your skin on mine
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Yosuke/Souji yaoi. Badbadbathhouse request that i decided to fill out. Yosuke sees Souji in a yukata and has his way with him. Sex implied but not seen.


October 30, 2011

"Aw yeah, hot springs! Time to relax!" yelled a very enthusiastic Yosuke, pumping his left fist into the air. Souji looked at him amusedly, and chuckled tapping his shoulder. "_He's really excited today…"_ he thought to himself.

"Easy there, Yosuke, you might punch a light bulb out with those fists of yours. Wouldn't want glass in that pretty hair of yours." he commented, showing his friend the light above him. Blushing as he whistled innocently, Souji could only smile at him.

Yosuke's face turned to embarrassment as the group laughed at him and he walked to a place where he could stretch his arms out after the long walk.

He had good reason to be excited too, hell everyone was eagerly waiting to get into the hot springs.

"_You're getting awfully excited, dude. Calm yourself down." _said a voice he had grown to know quite well over the past few months. Yosuke-in his mind, replied back,

"_Susano-o, just what are you implying I'm thinking?"_ he asked his Persona, newly evolved thanks to the tight bond he know shared with his leader. The red haired Persona merely replied,

"_You want him so bad man, it's hard just to watch."_ he replied chuckling at him. Yosuke's face became shocked for a moment, and then returned to normal after Susano-o didn't reply.

Yukiko had offered to let them stay the night at the Amagi Inn a while back, much to everyone's joy and happiness. It had been some time since the Investigation Team had some relief and Souji had asked her if they could come along with Nanako, who was staying the night due to her father Dojima's business trip out of town. Chie and Yukiko laughed as they talked about playing with Nanako.

The small girl seemed to be excited, singing and twirling around singing her favorite song. Rise smiled as she talked with Naoto about the hot springs.

"She seems to be in quite high spirits." commented the latest Persona user to join-Naoto. She looked at Kanji, who averted his gaze. She opened her mouth, but frowned as she forgot what she was about to say,

"Never mind." she said, walking off. Rise giggled as she muttered, "I'm gonna get those two together someday…" she smirked, walking over to Chie and Yukiko.

Yosuke shook his head,

"He still won't tell her about his feelings? How dense is that guy, man?" he muttered. As if he had heard him, the blond walked over.

Kanji laughed and grinned, putting his hand on Yosuke's shoulder. The Magician looked at him like he was weird, and Kanji spoke.

"Senpai said he wanted to play ping pong with you later. He was really eager to play with ya, Yosuke-senpai." he smiled, stretching his arms. Yosuke looked over to their leader and Wild Card, Souji who merely smiled at him in return.

The silver haired teen had always seemed feminine to the brunette, like something out of a manga book that he seemed to like so much. He frowned, as his thoughts turned to what he had been dreaming about lately.

"_That dude's a walking wet dream man, no wonder all the girls at school constantly ask him out on dates. I'd never have the chance."_ he thought sadly and sighed, closing his eyes briefly until Souji stood directly in front of him, snapping his fingers to bring Yosuke out of his trance.

"Yosuke? Hello, you there?" a voice shattered him out of his thoughts.

"Ack, the hell!?" he yelped jumping. Souji laughed at him and pointed towards the open doors of the inn. Yosuke's blank face soon realized that everyone had gone inside.

"C'mon man, let's get those yukata on, the sooner the better." Souji said, turning around to go inside. Yosuke gulped, still flustered at being woken from his thoughts.

"Hey Souji, wait up, partner!" he yelled running after him. "Wait for me, damnit!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Teddie pouted and whined, his face frowning in disapproval.

"Aww, we're in different rooms! No fun!" he pouted. The blond teen had been greatly upset at the fact they were in a different room than the girls, who had gone to the hot springs before them to relax.

Naoto had warned them with an icy glare that if they were to peek at them, they would regret it dearly. Souji had laughed at Kanji's reaction at the thought of seeing the Detective Prince naked, his nose bleeding like crazy. The thought made him smile as he continued the conversation as normal.

"No surprise there, if I was a girl, I'd want my privacy too." commented Souji as he looked up at the celling. Kanji sighed, looking at him and then back at Teddie.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ted. We'll get our chance in the hot springs!" he smiled. He didn't want his furry friend to be upset.

Teddie looked up at the celling, his eyes blinking and his face scrunched up, as if he was thinking. Souji blinked as he wondered what the Bufu user could be thinking of. He shook his head, whatever it was it was surely going to end in him getting into trouble. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his yukata a bit, and sighed.

"Hey Ted, you alright man? You're zoning out on us." asked Souji, waving his hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"You're spacing out. Again." he stated simply. Teddie looked at him and smiled, grinning in a way that proved Souji's previous thoughts correct.

"Yosuke, what time did the girls get in the hot springs? Wasn't it before us?" he asked, his eyes containing that mischievous glint in them that Souji had come to recognize. Yosuke scratched his face as he tried to remember the time.

"I think it was around 9:00, why you asking? Don't tell me that you've gotten some dirty scheme cooked up in that small brain of yours!" he opened his mouth in surprise and wonder. Teddie smiled, looking at Kanji who looked away blushing madly as a small bit of blood came out of his nose and rubbed it away.

Yosuke sighed as he rubbed his forehead, seemingly getting a headache,

"Whatever it is, I'm NOT participating in it!" he looked Souji in the eyes as he silently agreed with his statement. He crossed his arms,

"And neither is Souji!" he finished. Teddie pouted,

"Why not? It'll be fun!" he got up and twirled around in joy, "Yukatas, hot springs, and we get to cook eggs!" he ignored Yosuke's answer and went over to grab Kanji's hand, much to the Zio user's surprise as he was yanked out of the room by Teddie, seemingly unaware of what would happen.

"Hey, stop you dumb bear! Lemme go!" he yelled as their voices grew quieter.

"Sigh, they never learn, do they?" muttered Yosuke as he brushed back his hair.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The room was filled with silence as Souji and Yosuke wondered what to say to break the tension. Souji sighed and rubbed his forehead, "They're doomed. 1,000 yen says that they get black eyes in the first minute." he betted. Yosuke laughed at the bet, as he calmed down. He got up, and went over to Souji,

"Yo, let's go play ping pong. I wanna see if you're good at it." he said going out side and waited for Souji to follow him. Soon when they had arrived at the lobby, each Persona user grabbed a paddle. Yosuke fiddled with the ball in his hands.

Souji griped the paddle in preparation, and soon Yosuke made the first move. Soon the two were in a heated match, neither one giving in to the other.

"You're good, damnit!" said Yosuke as he nearly missed the ball panting and trying to catch his breath. Souji let a smirk form on his face,

"You too, haven't played against anyone good back in the city. You're more fun to play against. Partner." he said as the ball flew past his face. Barely having anytime to dodge, Souji tried in vain to hit the ball, but it whiffed right past his paddle, bouncing a few times on the ground before rolling near the vending machines.

"Woah, no fair man! You caught me off guard!" he said as Yosuke smirked at his win over his leader. Yosuke yawned and stretched his arms, a grin forming on his face, "Of course, I'm the master of Ping pong! Didn't you know?" he said jokingly, twirling around once as Souji laughed,

"No, should I have asked first, oh mighty Yosuke?" he teased back, winking at him. Yosuke laughed in response.

As he looked at Souji, he heard Susano-o speak again, this time in a mocking tone. At first, he couldn't understand his Persona's words, but he soon picked up on a word that made his face flush beet red with shock,

"_Dude, how much longer are you gonna take?! He's just waiting for you to fuck him senseless, man! Back in my day when I saw a girl I liked and she liked me back…" _he trailed off and was interrupted by Yosuke's thoughts. Trying to regain his dignity, he retorted back,

"_Just shut up…"_ he thought. He sighed as he yawned.

Soon, he saw Souji staring at him confused, standing right in front of his face. His face stared at him with worry.

"Um…were you just talking to Susano-o again? You've been doing that a lot the past month since you got him." he stated, remembering the mock fight they had to settle Yosuke's issues. The brunette panicked and shook his hands wildly, trying to assure his friend.

"N-no, I! We weren't-!" he stuttered and stumbled over his words as they began walking back to their room. As they walked past the hot springs, they could hear arguing and what sounded like Naoto yelling obscenities. Souji chuckled at the conversation,

"Knew it, they're doomed." he said as he walked into their room. Yosuke sighed as he hung his head…"So friggin' doomed…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yosuke sighed as he took a sip of his drink, a TaP soda he had gotten from the machine down the hall. Putting the can down on the table, he was about to ask Souji something when his jaw dropped,

Souji had without his knowledge, loosened his yukata to the point where his collarbone was exposed to him. Souji sighed,

"Man, I get hot in this…" he trailed off when he saw Yosuke's shocked face, all red from excitement. He could see that he was panting,

"You okay, Yosuke? Do you have a fever?" he asked worriedly.

"You've been acting weird all day."

Yosuke could feel the blood go down to his groin, his cock becoming painfully hard from arousal. His eyes wandered as he looked at the sweat on his body, almost looking like dewdrops in the early morning.

Finding himself acting on sheer impulse, Yosuke moved closer to Souji until he was mere inches from kissing him. Souji gulped and his face flushed red from surprise at his friend's actions. Their eyes met for a moment until Yosuke grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the floor, causing him to yelp.

"Y-Yosuke!?" he squealed, making no attempt to get his friend off him.

"You…are such a goddamn tease, Souji. You realize that?" he said as he kissed him fully on the lips, making Souji's eyes widen in shock. Yet Souji made no attempt to push his friend off. "_This…feels good."_ he thought as he sighed and kissed back.

Yosuke inwardly smirked as Souji gave in and began grinding his hips into Souji's, causing the silver haired teen to moan softly. He moved to his neck and nipped at it like it was an apple, nipping and biting until the flesh began to bruise as his actions became rougher, pinning Souji to the ground and rendering him unable to protest.

"Ahhhh…ngghhh…Yosuke…nyahh!" panted Souji as Yosuke's biting began to arouse him as he felt his own dick harden. When he looked at Yosuke's eyes, he shivered when he saw them clouded with lust. Yosuke smiled as he moved to kiss him again, this time using his tongue to open Souji's lips by force, moaning as his hands moved to get the yukata off his shoulders and nipped at them, licking the sweat off,

"…You like this, don't you? Such a dirty boy, giving me all those looks in class, the TV world, around Junes. You need to be punished for teasing me like this." whispered Yosuke as he bit Souji's ear, moving his tongue in and out,

"Y-you-suke!" mewled Souji as he made small thrusts into his hips.

He took his time and licked the sweat off his shoulders as the yukata hung on Souji's shoulders.

As his fingers clumsily attempted to loosen the fabric tying his yukata close, he sighed as he moved his hand under his boxers, touching his own manhood. He met Souji's gaze, all stunned as his partner moaned softly. The sight made him smirk with pride. Time soon became lost to the two...

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After hours had passed, Souji kissed Yosuke and looked him in the eye, "Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend, partner?" asked Yosuke smiling softly as Souji snuggled closer to him. He made a small nod in response. The brunette chuckled softly as he pulled the covers over them and rested his head on Souji's and soon, the new couple fell asleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kanji whimpered as he and Teddie were eating Topsicles, the latter in blissful harmony as he licked the blue icy treat. He rubbed the back of his head,

"Dude, think we should back into our room? It's almost midnight…and I'm kinda tired…Teddie?" he asked his friend, but sighed as Teddie ignored him and kept eating. He stretched his arms, got up and began making his way back to their room.

Cracking his back, he grumbled, "Man, I wonder what Senpai and Yosuke-san were doing in there all those hours ago? They didn't come to the hot springs. Yosuke-senpai seemed rather eager to get in too…oh well, I'll ask them myself…" he asked himself, grabbing the door handle. What he saw next shocked him.

"T-the hell!?" he yelled, his jaw dropping as he looked at Yosuke and Souji in the same futon, all wrapped up in each other's arms asleep. Their clothes were scattered all over the room and the room smelled of sweat and…his eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

"Oh shit…they didn't…oh fuck…what I am I even…what is…AGH!" he yelled running back towards the lobby, unaware of the blood running down his nose. He ran right past the girls, bumping into Chie. She almost fell to the floor before Yukiko caught her, "C-chie! Are you okay? Why was Kanji-kun running like that?" she asked, looking down to where Kanji had run off to.

"W-what the hell…!? Watch where you're running, you peeping Tom!" she yelled, stomping the ground. She almost was about to go after Kanji before Naoto stopped her, pointing out something,

"He looked rather startled by something…did he see something he did not want to see?" she pondered sighing as she put her hat back on. Rise blinked as she looked down the hall towards the boy's room, sniffing the air like she had just caught a whiff of something weird.

"…Awhile back when we were in the hot springs…did you hear any noises? I could swear I heard Souji-senpai and Yosuke-senpai yelling earlier…" she asked, looking at Yukiko, Chie and Naoto, waiting for them to answer her question. Naoto blinked, thinking about what had happened after Teddie and Kanji had come into the hot springs.

"Yes, I recall hearing them yelling, saying something…" she trailed off as her eyes widened with realization, her face flushing a deep crimson red. She covered her mouth in shock and she gasped, "Oh dear…u-um, oh my…they didn't…" she gulped as she looked at her friend's confused faces. She coughed and regained her composure,

"Let's go check out their room to see if they are alright…" she said, slowly making her way towards the room, the other three girls right behind her. Chie grumbled in annoyance, "I didn't hear any yelling, the radio was right next to me…" she looked at her best friend, who seemed to be blushing, muttering something to herself as she shook her head,

"T-this is just all a misunderstanding, I'm sure of it! We'll go check up on them real quick before we go down, okay?" stumbling over her words, Chie quickly walked past the other three girls, soon arriving at the boys' room. Taking a quick peek in, her jaw hit the floor and her eyes widened.

She soon felt her nose bleed, and the other girls came running to see for their selves.

"Oh my word…" began Yukiko as she covered her mouth with both hands, her face flushing red. Rise covered her own nose, muttering how she was gonna ask Souji-Senpai and Yosuke how exactly this went down. Naoto remained silent, not saying anything.

Chie gulped and made a brief glance down the hallway,

"Guess we know why Kanji freaked out…he saw this…" she muttered.

Down the hallway, Kanji was ramming tissues up his nostrils. He felt Teddie look at him and he turned to face him, his face still beat red.

"Why's your face like that, Kanji?" he asked innocently, completely oblivious to his friend's emotion. Kanji twitched and growled, "Don't go back into our room if ya don't wanna be mentally scarred, man…*shudders*"

Teddie blinked and tilted his head, getting into a thinking position, "What were those noises we heard earlier? It sounded like Sensei and-ACK!" he was interrupted by Kanji tackling him to the floor to shut him up, completely panicking and stumbling to explain to the naïve bear what those noises were…

The next day…

Yosuke winced as a strong blast of sunlight hit him square in the face, stirring him from his slumber. He yawned and looked down at Souji, still asleep and peaceful. He chuckled and ran his finger through his soft silver hair. Pulling him closer, he sighed in bliss.

"Never thought I'd get you…still feels like a dream…" he said softly kissing the sleeping beauty. He frowned as he thought what the others would think, and he inwardly panicked until Susano-o came ringing in his head, appearently talking to another Persona, most likely…Izanagi. Even though Izanagi wasn't very strong, Souji just had to keep him around, what with him being his very first Persona after all. He had an attachment to him of sorts.

"_I TOLD you that he'd fuck him by the end of last night, Izanagi! You owe me 5000 yen_!" he teased, poking the silent Persona as he grumbled, reaching into god-knows-where and handed the Magician Persona his money. Yosuke blinked at them,

"You made a bet with…that dude of all Personas?" he mumbled, not awake enough to get angry. Susano-o nodded as Izanagi muttered,

"_Yes, it was in your mutual interest that the two of you get together. He wouldn't stop hounding me about it for the past month since he evolved."_ he said blushing as Susano-o gleefully bragged over his new money.

Yosuke leaned on his elbow and gave them a glare before he felt Souji stir and awaken. The two Personas vanished, leaving Yosuke to deal with Souji. The silver teen looked at him and snuggled closer, "I love you, Yosuke." he said kissing him and blushing as he looked away. Yosuke chuckled as he moved closer and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I've loved you for the longest time…and now you're mine. It feels like a dream." he said kissing back, as Souji murmured with pleasure and sighed as Yosuke kissed his neck. He grinned against his neck and licked it, "When the time comes that you have to leave…can I plead them to let you stay here with us? You're eighteen now, you can live with me!" he said excitedly, dreaming of spending the rest of his life with Souji.

"Of course, they never stay in one place for long. I'd love to!" he said smiling at him as he sat up to stretch his arms. A few pops and cracks later, Souji smiled and stood up to go to the shower in the bath room. He wiggled his hips and looked back at Yosuke,

"Well, will you join me? It gets lonely in the shower by myself." he teased walking inside, as Yosuke stood up and eagerly went inside, evident as he kissed his lover tenderly.

Their makeout session was interrupted by Yukiko knocking on the door. "Hey you two, I can hear you, you do know that? Stop making out and get ready, we have to into the TV World to help Naoto train. She needs to get strong quickly." with those words, she left, leaving the two lovers, both half hard and annoyed.

END


End file.
